Late Nights
by xxFuturistico
Summary: iPod Shuffle Drabbles. No set pairing, I switch it up.


_**A/N:**__ So this is just something I did at approximately three AM, today. I couldn't sleep so I decided to do one of those iPod shuffle fics (Put iPod on shuffle, write short drabble fic based on the song, when the song stops you stop etc.). I only did five songs (I might do more later,) because I got bored after that and watched Wipeout with my sister, who also coudln't sleep. Please don't be too harsh, they kind of suck. There are a whole whack of different pairings/main characters, including some slash-y ones. I'll give you a warning before hand though, so you can skip them. Though I must say the slash ones are my favourite (slightly angsty, though). The point of this fic, you may ask? I've had bad writers block and really need to finish my Covenant fic. I hope this'll help. P.S. Not beta'd. Sorry._

___**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own 'em. Wish I did though! Fox and Ryan Murphy and all those other awesome people do._

_~xxFuturistico._

* * *

**Song: Speechless - Lady Gaga**

**Pairing: Purt.. (ish?)**

**Rating: T for underage drinking. (**Does math in head**) Yeah. Underage.**

**Spoilers: None.**

Kurt couldn't beleive what he was hearing. The love of his life -and boyfriend for three years- was giving up. On them.

"Please Noah, I'll fix it!" He wasn't sure what he meant by 'it', but he begged anyway. He was relieved that he was finally able to find his voice. It was too late, though; he was already gone.

Kurt went to his fathers hidden alcohol stash and poured himself a glass, knowing that he'd never love again. Not the same way, at least. He rose the glass in an attempt to mend his wrecked up heart, then brought it down and took a large sip as the first of many tears ran down his face..

**Song: Please Don't Stop the Music - Jamie Cullum**

**Piaring: Shooting for an odd one I chose Fintany. They're both so clueless it cute.**

**Rating: T I think. No underage drinking, but they are at a club so let your mind wander on about how far in the future this is.. There's also a slight innuendo. Nothing too dirty.**

**Spoilers: None, just a line from 'Laryngitis' is referenced.**

"Just dance, Finn! It's not hard, look-" the blonde grabbed the proclaimed 'Frankenteen's arms, wrapping them around her from behind so her back was against his chest. He had to bend his knnes a little so that it wasn't against his crotch, though making him uncomfortable. She then began moved so that his hips moved with hers to the beat.

The club atmosphere was making Finn even more akward, what with the bright lights and blasting bass music. "You're as stiff as an iron pole," Brittany pointed out in the airy voice that only she could pull off. She turned around so that they were chest to chest.

"What?"

Finn immediately lpulled back and ooked down at the front of his pants. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he realized she meant his entire body, not his.. Erm. When he looked back to Brittany he realized just how close she was, they were practically face-to-face. She was smiling that clueless, innocent, adorable smile of hers. Finn couldn't help but return it with his own goofy grin. Slowly he laced their fingers together again and leaned in for a small, sweet kiss.

When he pulled away Brittany was smile at him again. "What?" he asked, nervously.

"Your lips don't taste like armpit," she explained, then stretched up on her tip-toes for another kiss.

**Song: Awake - Secondhand Serenade**

**Pairings: None, just Puck spending some time with his baby girl Beth.**

**Rating: k+**

**Spoilers: Preggers and on? I guess. And for the sake of this fic, let's pretend they didn't put Beth up for adoption, and Puck got to keep her.**

The little girl jumped on to his bed, waking him up when she landed on his stomach. "Oof!"

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," the five-year-old stated sadly, "about the Boogeyman."

Noah Puckerman frowned, "You know he doesn't exist, right Baby?"

"I know that!" She said without confidence.

"Alright, c'mere," he lifted up the blankets and she crawled under, snuggling in to his side with a smile.

"Stay awake for me, Daddy?" The little girl asked, seeking protection from 'The Boogeyman'. She looked like a little angel next to him; almost identical to her mother, with the exception of long dark hair the same shade as his own. She yawned, already almost asleep.

"Sure thing, Baby Girl."

"Love you Daddy."

"I love you more."

"Nope!" She said sleepily, popping the 'p' then closing her eyes.

**Song: Crazy - Aerosmith**

**Pairing: Finchel**

**Rating: Hmm.. I don't really know. T, I guess.**

**Spoilers: None.**

It was remarkable how much power Rachel Berry had over Finn Hudson. It made him crazy.

Her voice drove him crazy.

Her big words drove her crazy.

Her bossiness drove him crazy.

Her diva tendencies, the fact that she always needed the lead, her diet, her looks _all_ drove him crazy.

But what made him go actually insane was that he loved it all.

**Song: Good to You - Marianas Trench and Kate Voegle.**

**Pairing: Kurt/Finn/Quinn triangle. Takes place in the beginning of the season.**

**Rating: T.**

**Spoilers: None, I think?**

Seeing them walk down the hall holding hands always managed to render him breathless. It felt like getting stabbed directly in the heart.

To everyone they seemed like the perfect couple; quarterback and head cheerleader. Kurt knew the truth, he could see it in his face, his mannerisms. He knew she treated him like an idiot, loser and complete tool. He knew she lied to him and never really listened when he spoke.

Still, he watched them walk away with nothing but a whisper of "I'd be good to you," that was muted by the loud bell. Rachel was right; it'd never happen.


End file.
